Lyrica Lilac/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png|"if she likes me, too" Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|"Bravo" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Applejack walks through Manehattan S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png|Lyrica in Rarity's fantasy Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png|In Rainbow Dash's fantasy At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" 2 S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png|"Young lady this is not the kind of party" May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity no reason S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png|BALD! BALD! BALD! MY EYES! Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png A Friend in Deed Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E01.png Power Ponies Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Simple Ways Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Amending Fences Twilight teleports outside the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Rarity Investigates! A carriage with boxes S5E15.png Season six The Cart Before the Ponies High-society ponies look at excited Rarity S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "didn't know you'd be this excited" S6E14.png Rarity remembers the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Rarity shouting in Carousel Boutique S6E14.png Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png Season seven A Royal Problem Princess Luna looking at other rose contest ponies S7E10.png Season eight A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png Flash Magnus sees Twilight and company S8E21.png Flash Magnus "visitors on site!" S8E21.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Mane Six and Spike entering Canterlot S9E1.png Merchandise Crystal empire set.jpg Miscellaneous First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png